Una nueva vida
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Historia basada en mi propia experiencia del juego. Contado a través de los ojos de mi personaje Arya


**HARVEST MOON**

**Cap.- 1**

**"LOS RECUERDOS PUEDEN SER MUY DOLOROSOS"**

**Todo fue muy curioso como inicio. El chico acababa de llegar, cuando un sujeto muy extraño vestido de rojo se le acercó gritandole.**

**-Hey!... el dueño de esta granja esta muerto!... tu no puedes estar aquí como si nada!**

**-Hey! Espere!- dijo el chico visiblemente asustado- yo conocía al dueño… entonces… entonces… mi abuelo… murió?**

**-Qué?... oh, espera… no sabías que tu abuelo había muerto?- preguntó el sujeto de rojo, visiblemente abochornado- eres el nieto de Dorian?**

**El chico asintió, sintiendo que algo muy dentro de el se desmoronaba.**

**-Ya veo- continuó el sujeto de rojo**

**-Qué sucedió?- preguntó el recién llegado**

**-Pues verás- dijo el hombre visiblemente nervioso pasándose un pañuelo por la cabeza- fue hace seis meses… estaba arreglando la granja y…- movió la cabeza mientras el chico frente a el, solo veía el suelo, incrédulo- lo lamento**

**-Entiendo- murmuró el chico apesadumbrado**

**-Recuerdo que yo lo había ayudado- continuó el relato el hombre- y también recuerdo que me dijo "Como desearía algún día, dejarle mi granja a Arya"**

**-De verdad dijo eso?- dijo el chico con la voz repentinamente aguda y observando al sujeto frente a él**

**-Si, eso dijo… porqué preguntas?- dijo el hombre mirandolo fijamente**

**El chico analizaba rápidamente esta nueva información en su cabeza… su abuelo, dejándole la granja a él?... no podía ser cierto… pero…**

**-Yo soy Arya- dijo el chico, tomando respiración**

**El hombre frente a él dio unos cuantos traspies casi dando al piso**

**-¿Qué cosa?- dijo visiblemente asombrado- ¿tú eres Arya?- el chico asintió bastante apenado, mientras el hombre seguía con los ojos como platos… luego, comenzó a reir- válgame cosas!- dijo sacudiendose- cuando el viejo Dorian me lo dijo, creí que hablaba de una chica, no de un chico!**

**Arya, se había puesto totalmente rojo, mientras el sujeto lo veía con expresión paternal.**

**El chico comenzó a recordar, como si de una película se tratase la primera vez que había ido a la granja…**

**…**

**-Arya?... donde estas?... no estas listo aun?**

**-Je, ya tenía ganas de salir de vacaciones, tu no querida?... tengo ganas de sentarme a la orilla del río a pescar**

**La mujer no le hizo caso y siguió viendo hacia el segundo piso de su casa, aparentemente preocupada y molesta.**

**-Arya?- al no obtener respuesta, la mujer subio las escaleras repitiendo el nombre de su hijo, mientras el esposo se acomodaba la pipa y veía el reloj algo inquieto- Oh, querido!- la mujer bajo rápidamente las escaleras ante la confusa mirada de este- Arya!... no encuentro a Arya!**

**-¿Qué dices?- el hombre subió corriendo**

**En la casa, solo se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de los padres que buscaban a su pequeño… mientras en otro lado…**

**-Hey pequeño!... porqué lloras?... acaso estas perdido?**

**Un anciano algo gordo y con expresión bonachona se había acercado a un pequeñito de no mas de 5 años, de cabellos castaños cobrizos muy tierno y que en ese momento lloraba a lágrima viva.**

**-¿Qué es esto?- el anciano se agachó al lado del pequeño, que por lo mismo asustado que estaba, no pronunciaba ni un solo sonido- ¿acaso es este tu número de teléfono?- el pequeñito solo asintió, un poco mas tranquilo ante la mirada de aquel anciano, que lo miraba con ternura rascandose la poblada barba que en nada envidiaba a la de Santa Claus- llamare a tus padres, deben de estar preocupados**

**En un poco rato, el pequeño estaba sentado a la mesa de aquel anciano tomando un vaso de riquisima leche, mientras el perro de este le olfateaba los pies**

**-Y… cual es tu nombre muchacho?**

**-Arya- dijo el chiquillo mostrando un blanco y reluciente bigote de leche**

**El anciano soltó una carcajada**

**-Un nombre muy femenino para un hombrecito- dijo y el niño puso cara de puchero- como llegaste aquí?**

**El niño estaba a punto de contestar, cuando unos toquidos desesperados a la puerta los alertaron**

**-Espera un momento- dijo el anciano levantandose pesadamente y caminando hacia la puerta**

**El niño se incorporó un poco, para ver mejor cuando los brazos maternales se aferraron a el. Su madre lloraba de alegría mientras lo abrazaba**

**-Oh, Arya!- dijo la mujer gimoteando- crei que no te volvería a ver- luego, dirigió la vista hacia el anciano que los miraba sonriendo- muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos a encontrarlo y por tener aquí a nuestro hijo… espero que no haya sido una molestia- terminó la joven madre disculpandose**

**-Para nada, para nada, fue un placer- dijo el anciano moviendo la mano**

**-Nosotros vivimos en la ciudad, así que imagino que Arya deseaba llegar al pueblo primero- dijo el padre frotando la cabeza de su hijo- y se perdió**

**-De verdad?- dijo el anciano acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de su perro- en ese caso, porque no lo dejan unos cuantos días en la granja?- los padres se vieron confusos- bueno… así el chico aprendera a cuidarse, a no perderse, y conocerá el pueblito… que me dicen?**

**-Lo dice en serio?- preguntó el padre, frotandose las manos- no quiseramos que el niño fuera una carga para usted…**

**-Carga?... para nada!- dijo el anciano jovialmente- ademas, yo no tengo a nadie por aquí- dijo con una sonrisita- me encantará tener compañía**

**Los padres se vieron y la mujer le sonrió a su pequeño, al que le brillaban los ojos.**

**-No es genial, Arya?- la mujer sonrió al ver a su pequeño tan entusiasmado- podrás jugar en la granja y ver a muchos animales!**

**-Grandioso!- gritó el niño felizmente, a lo que los adultos sonrieron… el pequeño se veía tan feliz!**

**-En ese caso…- dijo el anciano**

**A partir de ese día, fue una gran alegría para el pequeño. Jugó con las vacas (se trepó en una llamada Clarina, a la que parecía agradarle el pequeñito), también el abuelo lo había enseñado a montar a caballo (una yegua llamada Brisa) y había ayudado a meter a las gallinas en el corral. También, había conocido el enorme y ancho mar… era un placer sentarse en la orilla del muelle y arrojar rocas al agua, observando como los peces huian de estas; y también estaba el perro, un san bernardo llamado "oso". Todo era perfecto…**

**Un día, estaba recostado en la pradera de la Montaña de la Madre, una montaña enorme justo al lado del pueblito… todo estaba tan tranquilo…**

**-Oye!... – dijo una voz- hola?... hey tu!**

**Una niña había aparecido de la nada y tomando una rama, había comenzado a picarle en los costados.**

**-Oye, no hagas eso!- se quejó el pequeño**

**La niña solo lo miró de manera reprobatoria**

**-Pues lo siento mucho- se defendio- estabas tan quieto que creía que estabas muerto!**

**-Pues ya ves que no- refunfuño el niño- quien eres?**

**-Eso no importa- dijo la niña con una sonrisa- me alegra de ver a alguien por aquí sabes?... no tengo con quien jugar y las otras niñas del pueblo, son demasiado… "superficiales"- terminó, dandole una ojeada**

**-Pues… yo tampoco sabía que había niños en el pueblo- dijo el chiquillo, viendo también a la niña… era muy bonita, de cabello negro y unos ojos muy brillantes- me alegra saber que ahora, puedo jugar contigo**

**-Claro que si!- asintió la pequeña con una brillante sonrisa, que luego desapareció- pero oye, no me gusta hablar con alguien que esta sentado, lo correcto es que te levantes y por lo menos, me digas tu nombre!... porque estoy platicando con un desconocido**

**Al niño le salió una gotita en la cabeza… pues vaya chica mas rara!. Se levantó de manera pesada y suspiró.**

**-Mi nombre es Arya- dijo el niño**

**-Arya?... pero si ese es nombre de niña!**

**-Bueno, mis padres creían que iban a atener una- se defendió**

**Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y luego sonrieron… iba a ser una bonita amistad**

**-Y bien?... te divertiste aquí?**

**Y desgraciadamente, como pasa el tiempo el pequeño muy a su pesar, ya tenía que marcharse.**

**-Por supuesto que si…- dijo el pequeño triste**

**-Y yo me diverti contigo- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa- yo no tengo nietos, como tu veras…- el anciando se rasco la cabeza, algo triste- asi que espero que tu… pues… puedas regresar pronto**

**-Tenga por seguro que lo hare… abuelo- dijo el niño**

**Al anciano le brillaron mucho los ojos, mientras el pequeño se retiraba diciendole adios con la mano… por ultima vez…**

**-Adios… cuidate mucho… mi pequeño nieto!... no te olvides de al menos, escribirme una carta de vez en cuando!- el niño asintió mientras se alejaba… nunca olvidaría aquel lugar… pero…**

**-Ya te vas?- la pequeña a la que había conocido, estaba parada frente a el, llorando- te vas de verdad?**

**-Si… lo siento mucho…**

**-Entiendo- dijo la niña triste, pero luego, volvió a sonreir- al menos, espero que regreses pronto!**

**-Ten por seguro que asi sera- prometio el pequeño**

**-Tu TIENES que regresar… entendido?- dijo la niña en tono autoritario, a lo que al pequeño le salieron varias gotitas en la cabeza… pero vaya niña mas mandona**

**-Es una promesa, es una promesa!- el niño agitó los bracillos**

**-Ahora tienes una amiga- dijo el anciano acercandose- ahora tienes una razon mas para regresar…**

**El niño asintió, y mientras se alejaba, pensaba en la pequeña y el anciano que lo esperarian ahí…**

**-_Tiene que regresar… algún día…_**

**_-Estare esperando esa carta tuya, mi pequeño Arya…_**

**_-Prometo que algún día regresaré abuelo… también regresaré a verte… Mary…_**

**…**

**-Asi que… tu eras el que le escribia cartas al anciano, eh?- dijo el tipo, mientras Arya hacía el amago de secarse los ojos… había recordado tantas cosas…**

**-Asi es…**

**-Y como el dejo de escribirte, viniste a ver que sucedía?**

**-Cierto**

**-Lo siento mucho muchacho- dijo el señor moviendo la cabeza- bien, entonces- dijo el hombre dando una palmada con las manos- ahora, esta es tu granja**

**Arya comenzó a ver todo alrededor y le salieron unos enormes goterones en la cabeza… aquello iba a ser dañino para su espalda y manos… si no moría ese mismo día, lamentaria morir aferrado a un azadon de cosechar… el hombre de rojo lo miró fijamente**

**-En que piensas chico?**

**-En que en donde estará el carpintero que hace los atauds- murmuró el chico, para luego corregirse- me haré cargo de esta granja… se lo debo a mi abuelo**

**-Perfecto!- dijo el sujeto sonriendo- entonces, ahora este terreno te pertenece!... se que no es fácil- dijo el hombre mirando la expresión de espanto de Arya- pero se que podras…**

**El sujeto se retiro, dejando a un muy confuso Arya, de rodillas ante la granja… ahora, que iba a hacer!?**

**…**

**TBC**


End file.
